Spiderverse plays PS4 Spider-Man
by PeterParker616
Summary: When The Spiderverse is gathered to play Spider-Man PS4. Into the Spiderverse/MCU/Raimi Trilogy/TASM.
1. Introduction

**_Hello everyone, welcome to my first story. I hope you all enjoy it. I do not own any of these Spider-Men/Spider-Women. Marvel does. This story is created for fun only and I do not profit at all for it._**

**_This is a story where the Spider Verse play the PS4 Spider-Man game. Spoilers for the game along with the following films._**

**_-Spider-Man_**

**_-Spider-Man 2_**

**_-Spider-Man 3_**

**_-The Amazing Spider-Man_**

**_-The Amazing Spider-Man 2_**

**_-Captain America: Civil War_**

**_-Spider-Man: Homecoming_**

**_-Avengers: Infinity War_**

**_-Avengers: Endgame_**

**_-Spider-Man: Far From Home (very small if any)_**

**_Don't forget to read, review, and follow!_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Earth 96283 (Spider-Man Trilogy)**

Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story I'm about to tell you is not for the faint of heart. In fact, most likely you already know my story. My name is Peter Parker. I am from dimension 96283.

To sum up who I am, let's start at the beginning. On a trip to a Spider Exhibit in a Genetics lab during my senior year, I got bit by a genetically engineered spider which gave me the powers of a spider. Including my own organic web shooters.

I faced down The Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Venom, And Sandman. I fell in love with the girl of my dreams, however I lost my best friend Harry to the evil of his father. However he saved my life with his own in the end. And that's my story. For 5 years I was the one and only spider man. Or so I thought.

**Earth 120703 (The Amazing Spider-Man)**

My name is Peter Parker, from Earth 120703. When I was a child, my parents left for a mystery reason I only recently figured out. I was left with my aunt and uncle. In high school, I got bit by an Oscorp Spider and gained superpowers. I built my web shooters and became the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

I fell in love with Gwen Stacy and that cost her her life. She helped me stop both The Lizard and Electro. My best friend Harry, who grew to hate me over not helping him cure his disease. He killed Gwen. That was 2 years ago. I've been Spidey for 4 years. Turns out I'm not the only one.

**Earth 199999 (Marvel Cinematic Universe)**

Hello everyone! I'm Spider Parker. Wait no. Peter Man. No not that either. Dang. I'm Peter Parker, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. 6 months after I gained my powers Tony Stark recruited me to go to Berlin and stop Captain America. After fighting Vulture I helped Mr. Stark and the Avengers fight a weird purple alien. However, he won and I died.

Only for 5 years, as Mr. Stark and the other survivors snapped us back into reality for a rematch, this time in victory. However in doing so, we lost Mr. Stark.

I have a big crush on MJ, Michelle Jones. She is amazing and I have a big plan on how to get her to go out with me. Just have to wait for our Europe trip for that. My best friend is Ned, my 'guy in the chair." I thought I was the one and only spider-man, but turns out the multiverse is real!

**Earth 616 (Into the Spider-Verse)**

My name is Peter B. Parker. I have been Spider-Man for 20 years, on Earth 616. I defeated villains time and time again. I lost my love to relationship issues. Then I found out I'm not alone. Miles Morales from Earth 1610 helped me see my errors. I went back to my world and got back with MJ.

I let myself go, but now I'm back fully. I am once again the best Spider-Man I can be. And if the multiverse needs my help again, I will always be there to defend it.

**Earth 65 (Into the Spider-Verse)**

Hey there, my name is Gwen Stacy. You know my story. Radioactive spider, superpowers, and superhero. My last adventure I met all different Spider People from across the multiverse.

I met Miles Morales and developed a crush on him. Hopefully I can see him again. Despite from being two worlds, we can hopefully work it out. If the world must be saved from ending in the process then it can count on your friendly neighborhood Spider-Woman to help. I didn't expect it this soon though.

**Earth 90214 (Into the Spider-Verse)**

My name is Peter Parker. I'm a Private Eye in 1933. I am also Spider-Man. Though in the multiverse I hear myself called Noir Spidey, as I seem to carry a black and white color with me and random winds to blow my trench coat.

The story is familiar to you so no details necessary. I met fellow Spiders and came across this colorful cube I took back to my world. Finally I have gotten it figured out. If the multiverse needs saving, count me in.

**Earth 14152 (Into the Spider-Verse)**

My name is Peni Parker. My father died piloting a Spidey Bot and I inherited the suit. With my Radioactive Spider friend, I fight crime and stop supervillains.

After my adventure in the multiberse, I rebuilt the Spidey Robot after it was damaged in the battle. Luckily I rescued my spider. Despite this, I would still go into battle once again if it means saving the multiverse. After all, helping people is who I am.

**Earth 8311 (Into the Spider-Verse)**

My name is Peter Porker. I was once a spider who got bit by a radioactive pig, transforming me into Spider-Ham. I have fought many supervillains, and won't stop anytime soon.

After my multiverse adventures, I returned to my world, knowing I'm not alone. And if the other spider people or anyone in my world or the multiverse need help, I will help. And hopefully not freak them out. Most universes don't have talking pigs.

**Earth 1610 (Into the Spider-Verse)**

My name is Miles Morales. I just recently came into my powers, failing to save the Peter Parker of my world, I teamed up with other versions of him in order to stop Kingpin from destroying the multiverse in his attempts to bring back his wife and son.

I am finally my own Spider-Man. And I will protect my Earth. And if my fellow spiders need my help, I won't hesitate. Especially if Gwen Stacy is the one who needs help, I really like her after all.

**Earth 10000000000**

A huge flash of white light covers what appears to be a random skyscraper in New York City. However, once this light disappears, nothing changes. On the outside at least.

On the inside, 9 different Spider-People appeared out of thin air. 6 of them recognized each other, while the other 3 were super confused.

"Alright let's calm down!" Peter B. Parker states. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, Peter." Miles shrugs. "But it is good to see you again."

A note appears in another flash of light. Gwen, being the closest, reads it out.

_Hello Spiders,_

_I have brought you all together to play a Video Game. This is about Spider-Man from Earth 1048. Unfortunately I could not bring him here with you guys as that would destroy his universes's space time continuum. Because of how many Peter's we have, I suggest using nicknames. I'll let you guys introduce yourselves. After that the game will appear. _

_Yours truly,_

_John Doe_

"I'm Peter Parker." 5 of the spiders said in sync.

"I see what they mean." Miles laughs. "Okay let us decide on nicknames. First, tell us about you, other than you two." He states, pointing at the two he knows. Once they are done explaining, Peni snaps her fingers.

"Okay you are Peter." She points at the Spider-Man from 96283 (Maguire). "You are Pete." Pointing at the 199999 Spidey (MCU). "And finally, we have Parker." The three nod, simple enough.

"As for me, I'll just go by Bee." Peter B. Parker stated.

"I'll go by Noir." The last Peter Parker stated.

The three new additions were staring at the pig they just noticed. The multiverse is super weird.

A tv, PlayStation 4, and a remote appeared. They all gathered around it.

"Who plays first?" Porker asked.

"We should take turns." Pete says. "Me and Ned do it all the time."

"I'll go first." Miles shrugs. The rest nod and the game starts up.

**_END. Don't forget to review and follow! _**


	2. Willie

_Hey everyone I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This story contains spoilers for all Spider-Man movies and of course the game. _

_THIS CHAPTER HAS MINOR SPOILERS FOR SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME. IF YOU DO NOT WANT EVEN ONE SPOILER, WAIT TO READ._

_I do not own Spider-Man or any of these characters or dialogue written _**Like this.**

**[The game starts, focusing in on a spider spinning a web]**

Everyone rolled their eyes. That was so on the nose.

**[A photo of Uncle Ben and Aunt May comes into frame]**

The Peter Parker's give a soft smile, all remembering their version. And the advice he gave that stuck with them.

**[Next is a photo of Peter with Harry and MJ]**

Peter smiles as he thinks of his best friend and girlfriend. Maybe this Peter is a lot like him.

**[Looking through the apartment we see empty jars labeled 'vacation' and 'new laptop']**

The Peter's winced. Why couldn't they have better luck with money. Pete and Parker had it easier as they still lives with their aunts, but both were still poor.

**[The camera goes past the web shooters along with the mask, which clearly is lined with tech.]**

"Ooooh!" Pete grins. "I wonder if Mr. Stark made that for him in this universe as well."

"Mr. Stark?" Everyone glances at him.

"Tony Stark? Iron Man? Leader of the Avengers?" Blank stares in return. "On my earth I'm only one of hundreds of heroes. He is another. Billionaire and super smart."

"What are those small red things? And the designs for gadgets?" Peter questions.

"Web shooters and gadgets?" Parker frowns.

"Oh you guys had to make web shooters?" Peter questions. "That's pretty impressive. Must have been hard to create a webbing."

"Yeah it was." Pete said, and the others nodded, except for Parker who looks embarrassed that he had to get his from oscorp.

"Wait." Gwen said to Peter. "If you didn't have web shooters how do you webslinging?"

"Mine are organic." Peter stated, causing the rest to cringe except for Porker.

"I actually find that fascinating!" Pete grinned. "I mean, why do they come out of your wrists then, and not your a-mmmm" Pete said against the hand from Gwen that just shot up and covered his mouth.

**[Next is the wall which is lined with this Spidey's Rogue gallery.]**

Parker winces as he sees Electro and Rhino. The death of Gwen is harder to think of, with another version of her there. Pete glances at the one of Vulture, thinking of his version. Miles winces as he sees Fisk. He killed his Spidey. No one really reacted to Scorpion, none really knew him that well.

**[Peter's phone buzzes as he stirs from his sleep]**

**Police Dispatch: All units, level four mobilisation. Location--Fisk Tower.**

**[Peter sits up, immediately fully alert.]**

**Peter: Fisk?**

Both Miles and Bee grow nervous. Is this Spider-Man going to die as well?

**[Awake, Peter jumps out of bed and flings some bread into the toaster, which was Connected to some circuit boards, the bread immediately getting toasted]**

"That's awesome!" Gwen grinned. She should come up with something like that as well. Across the room, all the different Spiders were thinking the same.

**[Peter picks his suit up and smells it, cringing at the smell]**

"Men!" Gwen cringes in disgust.

**[He puts on his webshooters and grabs his toast from across the room with his webs. Struggling to put on his suit he eats his breakfast. He gets the mask on, and immediately the suits tech activates into a HUD]**

"Oh wow!" All except for Peni and Pete gasp.

"Just like mine." Pete grins as the others stare in jealousy. Peni didn't mind as she had a super cool robot suit.

**[Scanning the environment, the suit focuses on a letter that just got slid under the door. He walks towards it to see it is a past due bill, and his suit pops up with a reminder to pay his bills.]**

The Spidey's who are old enough to have bills winced in sympathy.

**Police ****Dispatch: SWAT is 10-84 at Fisk Tower. All units standby, warrant is en route.**

**[Spidey jumps out the window, running across some buildings before fully webslinging, where the player takes over]**

"Oh wow!" Miles grins. "Somehow this game captures the feel of webslinging despite only pressing a button."

**[He calls Yuri Watanabe on the way.]**

**Yuri Watanabe: Captain Watanabe.**

"Does anyone know her?" Noir questions, only to receive sounds of denial from the others.

**Spider-Man: Did you take him?**

**Yuri Watanabe: No. We're at Fisk Tower, but still waiting on the warrant.**

"That's why we have to exist." Peter nods. "Cops are too slow." Parker nodded in agreement. The only good cop he met was Captain Stacy, and even he ended up shooting at him.

**Spider-Man: Mind if I join in on the fun?**

**Yuri Watanabe: You know how his lawyers are… this one needs to go by the book.**

"Unfortunately, that is also true." Bee stated.

**Spider-Man: C'mon Yuri, I've been waiting eight years for this.**

"Pretty long career." Bee nodded. "I'm still older, but still. Good for him."

**Yuri Watanabe: You really want to help? Head to Times Square, sounds like his guys are trying to keep my backup from reaching the scene...**

"Definitely on it!" Penni smiles.

**Spider-Man: You got it - almost there!**

**[Spidey got another call.]**

**Spider-Man: Hello?**

**Boss: Parker? Where are you? We must run through the demonstration at least once before the grant committee arrives.**

"Can't be Jameson." Peter frowns. Parker nods in agreement. Even though he only deals with Jameson through email, that couldn't be him.

**Spider-Man: Uhh, yes. Sorry. Yes. Dealing with a... personal issue. I'll be in soon. Promise. (hangs up) Eesh, better wrap this up quick, then get to my *real* job. (sees a lot of police cars) Looks like Yuri called in the cavalry****.**

"Hardest part of the job." Bee frowns. "Balancing superhero work and money work."

**[Spidey follows the police cars and arrives at the scene of the shootout. The cops are taking cover from the advancing thugs]**

**Police Officer: We need more backup!**

Porker winces. Thankfully guns weren't as common on his earth as not many animals have apposable thumbs.

**Police Officer 2: 10-32. Times Square. Officers under fire!**

**Fisk Thug: Bring in the hammer.**

"Uh oh." Miles frowns. "That doesn't sound good."

**[The thugs stop firing and the cops look over their cars, to see none in sight.]**

"That doesn't look good." Noir commented dryly.

**[All of a sudden, a horn blares as a huge fuel tank semi-truck comes speeding at them.]**

**Police Officer: *MOVE!***

**[The truck rams into the police cars. The tank falls off the truck and explodes.]**

"Oh no!" Parker jumps up.

"That is definitely not good." Peter sighs.

**[The thugs re-emerge and advance on the injured cops.]**

**Fisk Thug: Get them!**

**[A web yanks the gun out of the guy in the back. Then, the rest of the guns are yanked upwards as Spidey lands in front of them.]**

**Spider-Man: Morning guys! Who's ready for their hot fresh cup of bodily harm?**

"Sounds like something I would say." Parker laughed.

"Let's see how this game handles action." Miles says, getting ready.

**Fisk Thug: I'm in an ass-kickin' mood.**

The game prompts Miles to press the triangle button. He does so and Spidey zips to the nearest enemy and attacks. This is clearly the heavy attack. Miles then spams the triangle and square button, getting combos and knocking out enemies.

**Fisk Thug: You'll regret that.**

**Fisk Thug: Teach him a lesson.**

**Fisk Thug: You're mine!**

"Why do thugs always argue over who gets to hit us?" Bee questions.

"Honestly I have no idea." Noir shrugged. "Even in my time they do the same."

**[A truck pulls up as the thugs get out]**

Miles presses the R1 button of the controller and webs the enemy to the truck. All of the spiders grin. Webbing up enemies is super fun.

**Spider-Man: This doesn't look good.**

**Fisk Thug: Somebody just shoot him!**

**Fisk Thug: We can't let him beat us!**

**Fisk Thug: Take him out.**

"Good luck with that." Miles grins as he starts bouncing from enemy to enemy, webbing up the goons and flinging them across the screen.

**Fisk Thug: You want some?**

**Yuri Watanabe: Spider-Man, what's your status?**

**Spider-Man: Almost done here. You?**

**Yuri Watanabe: We're about to go in.**

**Spider-Man: Be there soon. Can't wait to see Willie's face when you slap the cuffs on him.**

"It's always satisfying when we defeat our "big bad." Pete grins.

"At least it is when no one dies." Peter frowned. All the spiders took a moment to mourn those they lost.

**Spider-Man: Okay, Yuri, all done. What's happen-- (sees an explosion) Yuri?! I knew Fisk wouldn't go quietly.**

"Do they ever?" Noir asks sarcastically. Fisk is one that bugs him heavily, not only on his own universe but the one in Miles's as well.

**[Spidey swings to the Fisk Tower.]**

**Yuri Watanabe: Get more backup! And lock down the airspace.**

**Spider-Man: Yuri, you okay?**

**Yuri Watanabe: If he makes it out of the building we're gonna lose him.**

**Spider-Man: I'm gonna go, uh...**

**Yuri Watanabe: Do your thing.**

"Finally someone who lets us help without stopping us." Gwen smiles.

**Spider-Man: Yes! Today's the day, Willie.**

**[Spidey jumps to the building, eyeing the best entrance area. Seeing three guards, Spidey heads to them. Webslinging over, the guards start firing.]**

**Fisk Thug: Take him out!**

**Fisk Thug: C'mon, c'mon-- keep shooting!**

**Spider-Man: Heads up! **

"Why warn them?" Peter questions.

"I don't think he is." Pete laughs. "We have that in common. Quips keep enemies annoyed at us and it's more fun that way."

**[Shooting webs at the thugs, Spidey grabs the final guard.]**

**Spider-Man: Hey, where you going? **

**[Spidey swings through the glass, breaking it and tossing the thug down to where police are entering the building.]**

**Spider-Man: Catch! I'll clear a path, follow me!**

**Police Officer: Get outta here, Spider-Man, we got this!**

"Sure you do." Bee rolls his eyes.

**[Spidey web zips over to the enemies and starts hitting them into the air and attacking them.]**

**Fisk Thug: Quit lettin' him get airborne!**

**Spider-Man: Sorry to break it to you, but you do NOT got this, buddy.**

**Police Officer: What's Spider-Man doing here-- he's gonna mess everything up!**

Everyone in the room rolls their eyes.

**Spider-Man: Thanks for the confidence boost, guys!**

**Fisk Thug: Start praying.**

**Fisk Thug: Get 'im!**

**Spider-Man: I guess this is what they call a hostile workplace.**

Peter and Noir, the two more serious ones, groan at the quip. Sure they may do it from time to time but that amount is ridiculous.

**Fisk Thug: Enough already!**

**Fisk Thug: Come on, he's one guy!**

**Fisk Thug: He got Davey!**

**[Spidey defeats all the thugs, but soon the new ones appear on the upper floors and start shooting at the policemen.]**

"I hate it when thugs have better weapons than those protecting people." Parker frowns, thinking of Rhino.

**Police Officer: Down, down, down!**

**Spider-Man: Gotta take those shooters out.**

"Are you narrating?" Peter laughs.

**Fisk Thug: You shouldn'tve messed with the Kingpin.**

**[The fight ends, and the SWAT are trying to take the elevator.]**

**Police Officer: C'mon, c'mon! They shut the elevators down! Take the stairs!**

**Spider-Man: I prefer a more direct approach.**

"Taking the stairs would take so long." Pete says. "He'd never get there in time."

**[He opens elevator shaft and crawls up.]**

**Yuri Watanabe (on the phone): Spider-Man, status?**

**Spider-Man: Heading to the upper floors-- and hoping nobody turns on the elevators...**

Pete winces, thinking back to the Washington Monument.

**Yuri Watanabe: Our choppers are taking fire, looks like Fisk has armed men on every floor.**

**Spider-Man: He's desperate...**

**[Spidey enters a air vent at the top of the elevator shaft, crawling through it.]**

**Yuri Watanabe: ...and he's hitting us with everything he's got.**

**Spider-Man: I have to find him and end this.**

"Do it." Miles growls. This Peter better not die because of Fisk.

**Yuri Watanabe: Not yet. We just picked up chatter – they're wiping all their data servers. We need that evidence if we want to put him away for good.**

"Definitely more important then." Gwen stated nervously. "Come on Spidey."

"Did that feel weird?" Miles asks her. "To day that as if you aren't a superhero?"

"Definitely." Gwen laughs.

**Spider-Man: Okay, server room it is. Call from May. Better answer. Uh… hi Aunt May.**

**Aunt May: What is all that noise?!**

**Spider-Man: Watching a Super Hero movie. What's up?**

Everyone bursts out laughing.

**Aunt May: I just wanted make sure we were still on for dinner tomorrow night.**

**Spider-Man: Totally! Listen, I gotta go.**

**[Spidey drops from the air vent, landing in an area with cops.]**

**Police Officer: Hostiles, next floor up!**

**Aunt May: Okay, love you.**

**Spider-Man: Love you too.**

The Peter's grin. May is an amazing person in every universe.

**[He zips ****to the upper floor, engaging with the thugs]**

**Fisk Thug: Get ready for some pain.**

"And I thought your quips were bad." Peter groans.

**Fisk Thug: Get out of the way!**

**Fisk Thug: Box him in!**

**Fisk Thug: Hold him, so he can't jump around!**

"Not going to happen." Miles grins as he keeps knocking these thugs out, jumping from guy to guy.

**Spider-Man: How exactly do you think this ends well for you?**

**Fisk Thug: Get 'im.**

**Fisk Thug: Bring him down already!**

**Spider-Man: On to the next one. Regret your life choices yet?**

"I wish thugs would at least change once I beat them up one time. But the fact they keep going to crime makes me feel useless sometimes." Bee frowns.

**Fisk Thug: Knock him out!**

**Spider-Man: Gotta find that server room before there's no evidence left. **

**[Knocking out the last guy, Spidey zips up to the next floor]**

**Spider-Man: If I go in this way they'll destroy all the evidence. I should look for a sneaky way in. **

"Oooh!" Miles grins. "Stealth! If only he had my camouflage power."

**Spider-Man: There we go. (jumps into ventilation shaft after seeing it.) It's like my own private ventrance. **

Peter and Noir look at the screen in disbelief. That was absolutely terrible. Meanwhile, the rest of the spiders laugh.

**Spider-Man: Fisk may be a dirty criminal, but he has remarkably clean air vents.**

**[Approaching the server room, Spidey sees a guard from an exit point in the vent.]**

**Fisk Thug: Hurry up! The boss wants everything erased!**

**Fisk Thug: I can't make it delete any faster.**

**[Spidey opens the vent, webbing a guy and pulling him up to the vent, keeping him there knocked out and webbed up.]**

**Spider-Man: They're so cute when they're oblivious.**

"Yeah they are." Pete grins. "Makes things easier."

**Fisk Thug: How's it coming?**

**Fisk Thug: Halfway there. Just need another minute or two.**

**Fisk Thug: You think the cops know where we are?**

"Yeah they do." Porker snorts.

**Fisk Thug: Don't worry about out there. Worry about in here.**

**[Spidey jumps into server room filled with thugs.]**

**Spider-Man: Is this tech support? I forgot my password.**

"That was pretty good." Peter grins.

**Fisk Thug: Spider-Man!**

**Fisk Thug: Don't let him near the console!**

**Fisk Thug: Rush 'im!**

**Fisk Thug: Hold him back!**

"Honestly they would suffer less if they just didn't fight." Peni shrugs. "But I guess loyalty is a good trait these guys have."

**Automated Voice: Warning. Full deletion imminent.**

**Fisk Thug: Stall him! The system's still purging!**

**Spider-Man: And I thought the IT guys at my last job were rude.**

"IT is always rude." Parker frowns.

**[After defeating all the thugs Spidey runs up to the computer.]**

**Spider-Man: Gotta access that console before everything's gone. Let's see just how good their security is. Oh you guys forgot the latest kernel patch, tsk-tsk…**

"I love hacking into stuff." Pete grins. "Even though it's mostly Karen who does it."

"Who's Karen?" Gwen questions.

"My suits AI that Mr. Stark created."

"Lucky." Gwen muttered.

**[Wilson Fisk's face appears on a huge screen.]**

**Wilson Fisk: Hiding in the server room? Cowardly… even for you.**

"So that's Fisk." Peter frowns.

"He doesn't look like much." Parker agrees.

"He looks fat!" Pete sits up in shock.

**Spider-Man: Says the guy frantically erasing his search history.**

**Wilson Fisk: After all these years, you're still just an ignorant child...**

"That's just my charm though!" Pete grins.

**Spider-Man: True, but that's part of my charm, isn't it?**

Everyone laughs.

**Wilson Fisk: Damn you. Get that door down, now!**

**[A lot of thugs rush into the room.]**

**Wilson Fisk: Get past him! Destroy everything!**

**[Spidey engages his opponents.]**

**Wilson Fisk: Look around you! I did this! What have you ever done that mattered?**

"Stopped a bunch of supervillains and saved the world multiple times." The spiders shrugged. "Not that big or anything."

**Spider-Man: Well, there was that time I took down a pompous, overstuffed crime lord before breakfast.**

"That too!" Porker says smugly.

**Wilson Fisk: Without me, the scum I kept in check will run rampant. And it'll be your fault.**

**Spider-Man: Been a long, tough road, Fisk. Almost sad to see it end.**

**Wilson Fisk: Mere prelude.**

**Spider-Man: Well, get ready for the main event.**

"Why do these crime lords always think so highly of themselves?" Peter questions.

**Fisk Thug: Enough talking!**

**[Walking out of the server room, Spidey watches as a bomb tears the ceiling open, creating a huge explosion.]**

"Oh no!" Pete gasped in horror.

**Spider-Man: (by the phone) Yuri, an explosion just --**

**Yuri Watanabe: I saw it. Fisk could have the whole place wired. I'm sending in a bomb unit.**

"At least she's competant." Peni grins.

**Spider-Man: I'll make sure no one gets in their way.**

**[Spidey starts to clear the area of enemies.]**

**Fisk Thug: Don't let him get you airborne!**

**Fisk Thug: Not a chance in hell, buddy.**

**[SWAT break into the floor as Spidey knocks out the last guy.]**

**Police Officer: It's clear, move up!**

**Spider-Man: Hey guys! I guess bombs are part of Willie's getaway plan.**

**Woman: AAHH! Help!**

"He better help them." Noir growls. All the spiders hate it when people put innocents in danger.

**Spider-Man: Sounds like they're trapped...**

**Bomb Squad Officer: You go after them, we'll look for the bombs.**

**Man: HELP! SOMEBODY!**

**[Spidey zips up to the floor where they are, running to the people.]**

**Spider-Man: Everyone clear out! Evacuate the building!**

**[Spidey then uses his webs to pull back a fallen column, releasing some trapped people.]**

"Good." Gwen says. "I'm glad they are alright."

**Woman: I heard more people back that way! **

**[Spidey moves on and crawls under some rubble to spot another couple of victims.]**

**Woman: Spider-Man! We can't move, we're pinned down!**

**Spider-Man: I'll lift it. When you're free, get out, fast. If you can walk, help the injured. Got it**

**[Spidey lifts the support beam, only for more rubble to fall on top of it.]**

Pete winces as he remembered being trapped by Vulture in a nearly identical scenario, just without the innocents.

**[Spidey lifts the rubble with some effort.]**

**Woman: Y-yes.Spider-Man: Go, go, go!**

**Woman: Thank you! He did it! Let's go!**

**[Spidey drops the rubble after the people were clear and he rolls out of the way.]**

**Spider-Man: Okay Willie, comin' your way.**

"That was stressful." Parker sighs.

"Definitely." Miles agrees.

**Yuri Watanabe: (on the phone) Spider-Man, it's Yuri.**

**Spider-Man: How we doing, Captain?**

**Yuri Watanabe: Could be better. Our choppers took a beating-- we just had to ground our last one. If Fisk calls in a chopper, we have no one to stop it from landing.**

"I hate it when bad guys have good plans like that." Bee groans.

**Spider-Man: And no one to chase him if he flies away...**

**Yuri Watanabe: Why do I get the feeling that's what he was planning all along?**

**Spider-Man: Because he probably was. Damn. Yuri, get EMTs up here-- fast!**

**Yuri Watanabe: We're trying.**

**Spider-Man: (sees thug with rocket launcher) Uh-oh-- INCOMING! (kicks his ass) That's enough out of you… More rockets? Little excess we don't you think?**

"Just a bit yeah." Porker laughed.

"How did Fisk get his hands on so many RPG's?" Gwen asked rhetorically.

**Fisk Thug: This is gonna hurt.**

**Fisk Thug: I hate this guy.**

**Spider-Man: What--? Is it national rocket day or something? (Spidey finishes with the guys, notices fallen debris blocking the path forward) ****Man, how'd the bomb squad guys get through this?**

"That's a good question." Miles narrows his eyes.

**[Spidey parkours through the rubble, landing on the other side, only to find more enemies.]**

"This guy has an entire army at his disposal." Pete commented. "Seems like half the city works for him."

**Fisk Thug: He's here!**

**Fisk Thug: Get 'im!**

**Spider-Man: Settle down, I've got enough for everybody.**

**Fisk Thug: What are we supposed to do against that?!**

**Fisk Thug: Not a chance in hell, buddy.**

**[Spidey finishes off the last thug and moves ahead.]**

**Spider-Man: Okay, room is clear. Bomb squad must be somewhere ahead hope they're okay.**

"So do I." Everyone agreed.

**[He goes into next room and find the squad.]**

**Spider-Man: You guys all right?**

**Bomb Squad Officer: We were just about to call for backup.**

**Spider-Man: I think I'm it.**

**Bomb Squad Officer: Lead the way, we'll be right behind you.**

"Wait, they just happened to be waiting there?" Pete questioned.

"Somethings up." Miles agreed.

**Bomb Squad Officer 2: (In radio) Heads up, boss…**

"Uh Oh." Porker's eyes widen.

**[They aim their guns at Spidey. He senses it. Flipping over them, he webs one of their guns and attacks them.]**

**Spider-Man: You guys were in bed with Fisk all along? Aww, now I'll never get that image out of my head!**

"Same." Gwen gagged.

**Bomb Squad Officer: Get him!**

**Bomb Squad Officer: Take him out!**

**Spider-Man: So your plan didn't work. On to plan B-- getting kicked in the face.**

**Bomb Squad Officer: We can't let him get into the office!**

**Bomb Squad Officer: Just shoot him already!**

**[After dealing with the squad Spidey calls Yuri.]**

"Thankfully we have our Spidey sense." Parker smiles, only for Pete to look relieved.

"My aunt insists on calling it the Peter Tingle." He sighs. "It's so annoying."

"Wait your Aunt May knows who you are?" Noir sits up.

"Yeah, I was wearing the suit and she walked into my room."

"Dang." Peter said. "That's why I'm glad I live alone now."

**Spider-Man: (on the phone) Hey Yuri. Looks like some of your guys were on Fisk's payroll. Good news is, they were Willie's last line of defense. I'm right outside his office.**

**Yuri Watanabe: Take him down. Now.**

**Spider-Man: With pleasure.**

"Definitely." Miles growls.

**[He goes in and sees Fisk at his table.]**

**Spider-Man: Writing your memoirs? Don't forget the hyphen between "Spider" and "Man."**

"So many people do that." Bee groans in annoyance.

**Wilson Fisk: (using intercom) Get the chopper ready. I won't be long. (to Spidey) I'm surprised you made it this far. But your foolishness ends now.**

**[He enters a special room and closes the thick glass door behind him.]**

**Spider-Man: Uh… you do know I can still see you, right?**

"I was going to say the same." Peni giggles.

**Wilson Fisk: Eight years of this insolence…**

**[Two automatic turrets appear in the room.]**

"Oh come on!" Everyone shouts.

**Spider-Man: For me? You shouldn't have…**

**[The turrets Fire And Spidey dodges them]**

**Spider-Man: Gotta wait for an opening. It's reloading. Okay, *now*! Now's my chance.**

**[Spidey webs up a turret and flings it At the bulletproof glass Fisk is behind.]**

**Wilson Fisk: What are you doing?!**

**[Spidey does the same and breaks the glass.]**

**Wilson Fisk: How is this happening?!**

"Thankfully those turrets seemed weaker than they could have been." Gwen commented.

**Spider-Man: What's wrong, Willie? You seem angry...**

**Wilson Fisk: I will DESTROY you!**

**[Fisk breaks a table and attacks Spidey.]**

**Spider-Man: Take your best shot. **

**Wilson Fisk: You're out of your depth, boy!**

**Spider-Man: Not this time...**

**Wilson Fisk: Tiresome annoyance!**

"Good you know our annoying banter works." Bee laughs.

**Spider-Man: Hang in there… it'll be over soon.**

"Are you talking to yourself?" Miles raises his eye.

**Wilson Fisk: You are everything that's wrong with this city!**

**Spider-Man: Huh. I was gonna say the same to you.**

**Wilson Fisk: You know what to do, men.**

**[Thugs enter the room and start attacking.]**

**Fisk Thug: Surround him!**

**Fisk Thug: Everyone. ENGAGE!**

**Wilson Fisk: You fools! You are trained to fight, so FIGHT!**

"They don't have our skills." Parker smirks cockily.

**Fisk Thug: Bring him to the ground!**

**Fisk Thug: You got this coming.**

**Fisk Thug: Spread out!**

**Fisk Thug: Time to end this.**

**Wilson Fisk: I don't want excuses! What do I pay you for?!**

**Fisk Thug: Protect the boss!**

**Wilson Fisk: NO! I can handle myself. Imbeciles! You'll die as uselessly as you lived.**

"Well that's probably true." Peter frowns.

**Spider-Man: Take your best shot.**

**Wilson Fisk: Where are the reinforcements!**

**Fisk Thug: I don't know boss...**

**Wilson Fisk: Time to end this!**

**Spider-Man: You asked for it.**

**Fisk Thug: Start praying.**

**[Spidey defeats Fisk and they fall down. Almost at the very bottom of the first floor, Spidey manages to wrap Fisk in his web.]**

Parker frowns, thinking of how he failed Gwen this way. He should have been faster. Way faster.

**Spider-Man: So should we kiss now? Maybe later.**

Gwen gags as she pictures this.

**[Next scene. Fisk in handcuffs lead to the police van, on the roof of which sits our hero. Journalists and onlookers bustle around.]**

**Spider-Man: Finally off to Ryker's, huh? You know. I think you've got more enemies in there than I do.**

**Wilson Fisk: If you think this will be more than a minor inconvenience.**

"Hopefully he stays there." Noir says. "My Fisk loves to get out."

**Spider-Man: Good Luck Willie, I've a feeling you're gonna need it.**

**Wilson ****Fisk: Idiot! I'm the one who kept order in this city! One month! In one month you'll wish you had me back!**

"Sure we will." Peter rolls his eyes.

"That's the first level done." Pete comments, noting the fact that the screen just switched off.

"Well I guess we can take a small break." Gwen agrees.


End file.
